The Devil and Hero Unwittingly Become Parents
by watcher219
Summary: What if somehow the Devil and the Hero had a child? I am not talking about Alas Ramus, I am talking about a child that is actually born through the 10 month stage of pregnancy. How would Sadao Maou react when he finds out? What option does Satan and Hero are force to make?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hataraku Maou-sama Fanfic. Sorry if my grammar isn't perfect. I do not own The Devil is a part timer, Satoshi Wagahara does. Please support the english translated light novel coming out April 2015.**

* * *

It was an average Saturday Night, Emi and Maou has again miraculously temporarily join forces to fend off evil from both Ente Isla and Heaven whom arrived upon Earth. They were both tired from work and fighting and decided for once to go to a near by beaten up old bar to relieve themselves with a couple of beer.

As they are both unexperience with this foreign substance called alcohol, they were very weak drinkers as they were drunk from one bottle of beer each.

Unexpectedly, Maou collapsed on the table being too drunk and with the drunk Emi the only other person conscious and remembering she has work tomorrow. She hastily paid for their drinks, drag Maou out of the bar and weakly threw him into a taxi along with herself.

The taxi ride felt ages for Emi as she was struggling not to vomit in the taxi. She sideward glance at the Demon Lord sleeping in an awkward position beside her. She sigh but remembering it was a bad idea as she was holding in the rising bile in her throat.

The taxi jerk to a sudden halt. Emi gave the driver the exact change, drag Maou out and as she left the taxi she finally got to puke on the street. She felt a lot more better and swear to herself that she will never drink beer again especially with the Demon Lord. Honestly she was being too nice to not leave him on the street to rot.

Sliding the key into the door of her apartment, she threw the heavy load also known as Sadao Maou off her back into the coach in her living room. She felt the sudden urge to collapse from the drunkiness, exhaustion and stress off her job lately. Fighting this, she quickly change her clothes into her comfortable pyjama top and bottom and brushed her teeth. Taking a last look at her life-long nemesis, she unconsciously grab a rather thick towel from her closet and gently laid it on top of him without causing him to stir. Yawning without realisation, she jumped onto her bed and seconds later fell asleep.

_~Next Morning~_

Sadao Maou formerly known as Satan Jacob the Demon Lord laid on top of a comfy queen size bed with Yusa Emi formerly known as Emilia Justina the Hero sound asleep next to him. Shock and confusion could not begin to describe the emotion he was feeling right then especially with him not rememeber what exactly happen after ordering two bottles of beer from the bartender. Being strategically clever as always, he quickly got into his clothes lying on the floor as quietly as humanly possible and left the apartment, hoping with all his might that nothing actually happen last night.

_~Three months later~_

After the first month of worrying what happen that night, Maou has forgotten about it due to his constant worrying about money, work, friends and what more enemies of different kind attacking him and the Hero. However, even Maou who is deem to be dense has recently noticed some changes in Emi's behaviour. She tends to be more emotional and seems to give off a glow around her. Although as Maou was unfamiliar with the human changes to what this obvious behaviour meant if he mixed it with what happen that night. Satan Jacob had thought she had caught a cold.

Unlike him, They had already detect the changes in Emi's behaviour and her style of fashion with her wearing bigger fitting clothes than normal just one month after the incident. They had confronted Emi directly with her spilling all of her recent worries due to her new condition. Chiho whom was foolishly in love with the Demon Lord, of course had her heart broken because of the news, but knowing what Emi is going through and what has to be done. She knows that she would need to support her good friend.

Suzuno and Chiho had been telling Emi for months now that she should tell Maou about what happen, Emi keeps putting them off as she was too scared for his reaction. However, she knows that she couldn't hide the truth forever with her stomach outward curve already a bit obvious. She decided to do it tonight where she would have dinner at the Demon Lord's residence, Villa Rosa for her normal inspection. Suzanne and Chiho had promised to be there as well to support her.

_~At 8:30pm~_

Sadao Maou had just came back from work at MgRonalds. He rode his bike, Dullahan II back to his apartment as speedy as he can with his urge to have dinner from a tiring day at work. As Chiho hadn't work today, she was already patiently waiting for his arrival at his apartment alongside the rest of Rosa Villa's residence.

Yusa Emi was slowly walking toward the temporary Demon Castle constructed of 6 tatami mats in Room 201, Villa Rosa. She has just gotten off work from the call center and gotten off at Sasazuka station. She had been dreading this moment for the entire day. She never would have thought that there would be a day where she was scared of the reaction of the Demon Lord, Satan Jacob.

_~10 minutes later in Room 201, Villa Rosa, Sasazuka~_

_"Lucifier go get the door."_

Ashiya expressed with annoyance as he was sweating from the heat of the stove with Suzuno standing beside him cooking. Maou was lying on the floor from the heat of the summer wind after cycling 10 km from work while Chiho was reading a magazine on the only available table in the room. Meanwhile, Lucifer aka Urushihara was surfing the net as alway, siting his usual spot in front of his laptop.

_"Why is it alway me?!"_ Urushihara sighed but rectulantly stood up without further argument.

_"I bet it's Emi"_ Suzuno said calmly

Lucifier opened the door and as Suzuno said, It was without a doubt Emi. Although Emi seemed a bit off, she looked tired with a sack under each eye. She also seem extremely nervous almost as if she was scared. Lucifer step aside to let Emi in. She sat down abruptly next to Sasaki Chiho with Chiho just staring sadly at Emi. He had no idea what was happening with the atmosphere between those two. Thankfully, Ashiya started to put dishes of food on the small wooden table and everyone quickly gather around it. Without realising, Lucifier noticed that there wasn't a space for him.

_"Oi, Where do I sit then?"_

_"There isn't enough space for another person. Go sit by yourself next to your laptop, that where you sit normally anyway."_ Maou said calmly as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

_"Why is it alway me?!"_ Urishihara mumble to himself feeling that he did not deserve this.

Everyone else ignored Lucifer comment and started to change subjects. Chatting away noisy like any other meals when they had all eaten together. However, one thing was obviously different. Emi haven't spoken from the time she entered the apartment. Normally, she would have been exchanging immature insults with the Demon King but today, Emi was lost in her own thoughts. Chiho and Suzuno had been staring at Emi from the beginning of dinner and somewhere in between would had been invited to join the conversation as soon as their name was mention but after a while they would just continue to stare at Emi with occasionally glances at each other. Soon everyone stop talking and it was obvious that there was something odd about Emi. Maou was the first to break the silence.

_"Oi, Emi are you alright? You haven't been eating or talking?"_

_"Hello? Emi? Can you hear me?"_ Maou frantically waved in front of Emi trying to gain her attention. Although this has undeniably failed, with Emi still staring down at her uneaten food. Chiho could not stand this anymore, she broke in.

_"Emi! Can you hear me? Maou is talking to you!"_ Chiho was shaking her body and soon Emi snapped back into reality.

_"Eeh!? Oh sorry. I was just daydreaming."_ Emi began eating her food and started to talking to Chiho causally.

Soon everyone was finish with their food and dinner came to an end. Suzuno knowing what was going to happen gave Emi eye contact to tell her she needed to talk to Maou.

_"Maou, Can I talk to you privately?"_

Everyone except Suzuno stopped what they were doing even Lucifer stopped to look at Emi twice, to see if he was hallucinating.

Maou being the Demon King, sense the seriousness of the tone Emi had used and decided to hear her out. Instead of responding he gave her a stern face and using his hand, gesture her to walk outside with him. They finally stopped when they reached a nearby park.

The park was empty at night with the dim street light lighting their surrounding. They were both seated on the swings, swinging gently to decrease the tension. Maou first broke out the silence.

_"Is there something you wanted to say?"_ Emi heart raced after hearing the question. She took a deep breath, afraid of seeing his reaction she turned her face the other way.

_"I'm pregnant."_

Tension risen dramatically as each word of the sentence was said. Utter silence followed. She continued.

_"I think it's yours"_

As Emi face was facing the other way, she couldn't see the reaction of the Demon King's, but she imagined him to be either utterly horrified or tremendously shocked. But, she had never thought of the reaction he had just now.

_"Okay"_ was what Maou said

Emi turned to face him, to brace herself for his face but to her disbelief, Maou held an expressionless reaction, his eye looking directly into her's as she saw the reflection of her face in his eye. His dark red eyes. The same eyes which saw millions of being murder by his command. The same eyes which approve of the murder of her father. The same eyes that saw her grew up through constant battles. The same eyes that tried to killed her.

To be honest, he could say the same things to her. She doesn't remember how things happen that night. She knew they were both drunk but not to that standard. At least not her. That night was like she was replace by someone else. It was like she was watching it like a wasn't sure what exactly happen. It was like she was drugged. Emi suddenly remember that Maou was still in front her.

_"I think we were drugged that night. Someone putted drugs into our drinks. Probably someone from Ente Isla."_

_"Even if they did, We still did what we had done. There is no excuse. The fact that you are pregnant."_ Maou explained coldly. This made Emi angry.

_"What do you want to do then! I know there is no way hiding this. But… what can we do? Do you want me to have an abortion."_ Emi said the last part without any force or meaning behind it. Maou expression suddenly changed for a spilt second but Emi still saw it. The reaction of being seen through.

"Emi, I'm not sure anymore." He said with uncertainty.

"I don't think that Ente Isla would accept that the Demon King who murder millions of their kind and the Hero their saviour to have a child. We would be ruin of our position and status. Both the human and demon world of Ente Isla would be in chaos. Even if we didn't have to care about that, we can't ignore the fact that our child is going to be a mix of holy and impure species. Heaven would not ignore this, they would believe it is an insult to them. A child with angelic, demonic and human blood."

The more Maou said, the more angry Emi got. She muffled out Maou's explanation about half way. The only thing that was on her mind was that Sadao Maou didn't want the child. She knew Maou was only logically speaking and any of those things could actually happen but for some reason, over the last 3 months she grew an attachment to the child in her stomach even if the father was the Demon King.

Emi got up in anger and left. She knew she was over reacting but she just didn't want to hear him say another word. She half expect him to chase her and call out her name but he stayed there, on the swing staring at the ground.

* * *

**Please give me ideas for next chapter or what you want to happen next. I am kinda stuck on what to write and how I should continue this. Ideas given that I use next chapter would be credited.**

**This fanfic is based off the beginning of light novel Volume 3. After Sadao Maou bought Dullahan II in the courtesy of Suzuno, before Alas Ramus came to Earth.**

**If you can't wait for the official translate english light novel, you can read fan translated english volumes below.**

**Volume 3: hataraku-maou-sama/volume-3-chapter-1/**

**Volume 4: **s/d2nv6odcywcwgus/Hatamaou%20vol% ?dl=0

**Volume 5: **s/6eh631wc8lew1vb/HataMaou%20vol% ?dl=0


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, sorry for the really really really long time it took me to update. I was stuck with a write's block for what to write next as I didn't make a plan for chapter 1. Sorry if my grammar isn't perfect. **

**I would also like to give credit to kdh1997 for his/her idea in the review. I would also like to thanks everyone who review me ideas, it actually helped me a lot. **

* * *

After the night with his private talk with Emi, also known as the Hero of Ente Isla. He decided that there was no other way to avoid this topic with his loyal subordinate, Ashiya Shiro aka a demon general…with Urushihara Hanzo listening beside.

_"My lord, what were you talking about with Emilia?"_

_"…"_

After his talk with Emi, it was clear from Ashiya's perceptive that Maou was in clear distress.

_"My lord are you okay? Do you feel unwell? Do we need to call in sick for work tomorrow?"_

As Ashiya lived on Earth as an ordinary housewife, he couldn't not take in work for consideration. So Maou can only reply with a sigh.

_"Sigh, Ashiya we have more important matter to worry about!"_

For Maou to say there was something more important than work, you can tell that something serious was up.

_"My lord, is this something to do with what Emilia said to you?"_

Maou was now hiding his head between his folded up leg in depression.

_"I really don't know how to break it to you, Ashiya. I really don't know what to do…"_

_"My lord, you know you can share anything with me?"_

_"Sorry Ashiya, I'm really tired from work. Can we just call in a night?"_

_"No, my lord tell me what happen with Emilia?"_

_"… She told me she was… pregnant…"_

At this point, Lucifer had completely absorbed in their conversation and he could only reply with this:

_"WHAT!"_

But however, Ashiya contrary to belief has remained calm.

_"…"_

_"And that it's probably mine…"_

Lucifer's body has stumbled away from the wooden table that had his laptop on top of it, resulting him to hit his knee on the backside of the table. This concluded with him crying out in agony. On the other hand, Ashiya had absolutely no reaction similar to shock, anger or disbelief but actually looked relief.

_"My lord, to be honest with you. I had notice subtle changes with Emilia lately. Once I even saw her coming out of a maternity clinic. I was only worried if you were the father but it looks like I was right."_

Shock could not begin to describe the look on Maou and Lucifer' face.

Ashiya continued.

_"Then what do you plan to do, my lord. Please remember the decision you and Emilia make would change the lives of everyone around you."_

Maou could only reply with a sigh.

_"Do you not think I am not aware, but even if I didn't have to worry about that, I still wouldn't know what to do. I cannot allow myself to act this irresponsibility as the Demon Lord and with the Hero out of all people. Seriously, how am I suppose to conquer Ente Isla and Japan when I have to be responsible for a life with the Hero. How is the child even going to turn out when it is a mix of 3 species that has no relation with each other. And for me to be the father of that child, how can I be responsible for an innocent life when I have murder millions…"_

The more Maou kept saying the more upset he got and could not face reality until Ashiya gently placed his hand on the demon lord's shoulder for reassurance.

_"My lord, just between you and me. This time, I believe my lord shouldn't only focus on what is the right thing and wrong thing to do but focus on what you really want to do instead and no matter what decision you come out with I as the head demon general would follow you to the end even if I have to go through hell, my lord.'_

After saying this, Alciel gave a strong glare and kick towards the NEET resulting him to follow his lead.

_"Um… yeah, I will support you to the end."_

Alciel kicked him again.

_"…my lord."_

In the result of everything the two demon general had said to the demon lord. Maou suddenly hugged them both together, making the two demon generals blush slightly. However, they were not aware of the demon king happy crying.

_"ufff…I so happy that I have two loyal subordinates" _was what Maou had said.

Of course, Alciel reply telling his king that he deserved all this and it was his duty to do so, while Lucifer was secretly happy that the Demon Lord had finally praised him once.

* * *

**5 months later**

In the Demon Lord's temporary stronghold, there was 7 existence. The Demon Lord that had nearly conquered Ente Isla, the Hero that had stop the Demon Lord from conquering Ente Isla, a Demon General that followed the Demon Lord through the gate because they were defeated by the Hero, a Fallen Angel that was supposedly killed by the Hero and later betrayed the Demon Lord, the Chief Inquisitor of the Church whose main mission was to kill the Demon Lord but instead had took care of them as their neighbour and an ordinary high school girl that was the only human being to know the real identities of these alternate world existence and their main purpose for today was to eat dinner. To those who are familiar with the true identities of these people, this would be called a miracle. However, to those who were not familiar, it just looks like a bunch of friends hanging out.

But one thing was clearly different compare to the old peaceful days of the Villa Rosa residence. It was one of seven was clearly pregnant and that was the Hero Emilia. Over these 5 months, Emi's appearance had changed a lot. Her crimson hair had been cut to shoulder length, her belly had now become very obvious that she was late into the stage of pregnancy and one could say that she had became more matured if they knew her long enough.

Nowadays, it was the norm for the Demon Lord to walk the pregnant Hero back home, the tension between these two somewhat become less and less every time they meet. It could be said this was due to that they had more things to discuss, thanks to a new existence in the Hero's belly.

_"How many months has it been?"_

_"8 months, I thought you were keeping track?"_

_"I was, I'm just keeping check that's all."_

_"Hey, did you check which cradle we should buy?"_

_"Yeah, yeah I did. It's just that the nice ones are really expensive. Ashiya is going to kill me if I buy one over 20,000 yen."_

_"I told you, we are going to split it."_

_"Nah, this is the least I can do when you are going through labour next month."_

_"Ahhh, don't remind me of it."_

This was one of the causal conversation between the Hero and the Demon King nowadays. Soon they had arrives in front of Emi's apartment complex.

_"Ah, I'll walk you upstairs as well."_

_"No, you don't have to."_

_"Nah, I will. I have something I need to tell you anyway."_

So in the end, the Demon King had entered the Hero's apartment.

While, Emi made tea. Maou also went into the kitchen to help her out.

_"Ah, thanks."_

They sat down on the sofa, quietly sipping tea in front of the turned on TV.

_"...Maou has you ever thought of the child's future? It going to be really difficult path, it's not going to grow up like an ordinary child. Theres also the threat from being targeted by anyone that want revenge from us."_

_"I know, after all we are the Demon King and Hero of Ente Isla. We cannot get rid of all the responsibility that they had putted on us."_

Silence.

_"…"_

_"…"_

After some thought Maou said this.

_"Emi, I promise you from now on that I protect this child from whatever and whoever plans to attack in the future even if I would lose my life in the process and to do that… let me move in with you after the child is born."_

Maou said the last part looking straight at Emi with a smile on his face.

* * *

**I know this chapter took a really sharp turn from last chapter serious ending and I didn't really explain how did Maou confronted Emi afterwards but don't worry as the next chapter will explain it. :D **

**Spoiler: Next chapter I might write the same content but with Emi's point of view and I'll also add what happen between Maou and Emi when they meet again after that night.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read my fanfic. :D and please support the original light novel. Volume 1 is already out in English, Volume 2 is coming out in August.**


End file.
